vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Yakumo
Summary Yukari is a youkai, and undoubtedly one of the most powerful characters of the Touhou Universe. She is known as the "Gap Youkai", capable of manipulating boundaries, including those that are conceptual. She is often sleeping, and often prefers to achieve her goals through manipulating events and people rather than resorting to direct combat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Name: 'Yukari Yakumo '''Origin: 'Touhou Project 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least 1,200 years old, older than the history of Gensokyo itself '''Classification: '''Youkai '''Powers and abilities: 'Boundary manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, onmyoudou, Regeneration (low-Mid to Mid) '''Attack Potency: At least Moon level '(Scarlet Weather Rhapsody implies she's equal to Suika) 'Speed: At least Relativistic,' Speed of Light' reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman exact level is Unknown (and likely not needed considering her abilities) Striking Strength: Class TJ+ via power-scaling, exact level is Unknown (does not rely on physical strength due to her abilities) Durability: At least Island level+ (at least as durable as Tenshi, Meiling stated she felt an odd resistance while striking her to the point she wondered if Yukari was hiding something under that dress of hers), Country level+ to possibly Moon level with barriers via power-scaling, her ability seemingly makes her difficult to kill (has stated that shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, and killing her is useless) Stamina: At least superhuman, seemingly limitless Range: Thousand of kilometers with portals, cross-dimensional with boundary manipulation Standard Equipment: 'Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, gameboy advance, and Ipod 'Intelligence: Very intelligent, able to do complex calculations with 1000 variables in seconds, her servant Ran was able to create a mathematical formula to ascertain the width of the ever-changing Sanzu River and stated, that if it were Yukari, she could also include the depth of it, often well-informed of the major events occurring in Gensokyo and has played mastermind in some fashion to many of them Weaknesses: Lazy and doesn't fight seriously, her border manipulation can be cut off due to various factors (states she can't manipulate the border near the Moriya Shrine, presumably due to the presence of Suwako and Kanako) Notable attacks/techniques: '- Boundary Manipulation:' Yukari has the ability to manipulate boundaries. The most common application of Yukari's boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps" which act as portals between two places. Yukari can create gaps through which only she can pass, or through which anything can pass. Aside from that Yukari can also control boundaries in a more general sense. Since the nature of all things is defined by its boundaries, for example a lake can only exist as it is, because there is a boundary between it and the atmosphere called water surface, Yukari’s ability can in theory be used to archive a huge amount of different effects. In general Yukari is stated to be capable of manipulating the boundary between any and all things, but this is questionable, because of known exceptions. Specifically she is not capable of creating gaps to the moon, which is inhabited by beings which are stated to be far superior to any youkai, and she is not capable of manipulating the boundaries near the Moriya shrine, which has two gods as inhabitants. The specific reasons why this boundaries are exceptions was never explained and can only be speculated upon. Even though this exceptions are considerable she is known to manipulate various fundamental boundaries such as the boundaries between truth and falsehood, reality and fantasy, human and youkai, life and death, awake and asleep, day and night or winter and spring. Skill Cards: *'Bewitching Bait:' Creates a birds-eye through which high-speed flying objects are released. *'Boundary of Intellect and Feet:' Yukari runs straight along the border, pulls high-powered objects from it and unleashes them upon the enemy. *'Eyes that View Change:' An eye from the gap targets the enemy. It becomes a stationary platform that offers supporting fire. *'Fantasy Maniacal Rift:' Takes refuge inside a gap and continues to move, then appears from the exit while attacking. *'Flesh Dismantler:' An attack where she dives into the gap and then emerges. *'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple:' A melee attack that attacks by whirling the umbrella. *'Home is Where One Lays One's Head:' An attack that blasts out debris from a gap. *'Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers:' Opens up a hole that sucks in projectiles. The sucked-in objects are stored, and can be shot out with force. *'Universe of Matter and Antimatter:' Places a gap that has no effect whatsoever. When two of these gaps come in contact with each other, a reaction occurs, which causes a huge distortion attack. *'Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament:' Opens a gap from the sky and drops debris from it to cause melee damage. Spell Cards: *'Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station":' An assault that sends an abandoned train from a gap. *'Aerial Bait "Bait Laced with Venom":' Opens up multiple sites at the top of the screen through which high-speed flying objects pass and attack. *'Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D":' A unique skill that creates a boundary running along the screen edge. *'Barrier "Objective Barrier":' Fires four linked boundaries that traverse the edges of the screen. *'Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier":' Creates several overlapping boundaries, forming a barrier that can hit nearby opponents. *'Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worm's Nest":' Opens numerous gaps around Yukari that fire danmaku forward. *'Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon":' A large number of eyes appear staring at the enemy. Once the eyes see an exploitable weakness, they attack. *'Shikigami "Chen":' Borrows Ran's shikigami Chen for a while. Chen bounces across the screen and attacks the enemy indirectly. *'Shikigami "Ran Yakumo":' Summons Ran and gives her the attack command. Ran charges straight ahead, and adds damage with her spinning attack if she catches the enemy. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Category:Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users